


Стадия отрицания

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд не уверен, что вообще понимает, как ему теперь жить.





	Стадия отрицания

**Author's Note:**

> задание: карта таро “Звезда” (в значении “надежда” и “появление нового друга”)
> 
> бета - Archie_Wynne  
> для WTF DC 2018

— Это Роско. Мой пес, — говорит Таня, и Слэйд только в эту секунду осознает, что повернул голову в ту сторону, откуда раздавалось мерное дыхание.

Попытался разглядеть источник.

— Я догадывался.

Слэйд упирается ладонью в пол, чтобы сесть на импровизированной постели, ровно в паре миллиметров от лапы. Чувствует прикосновение мокрого носа и жестких вибриссов к коже, когда пес наклоняется, чтобы обнюхать его руку.

— Ты ему нравишься.

— Слушай, — произносит Слэйд, — Я чертовски тебе благодарен, и все это очень занимательно. Но. Мне нужно в Джерси.

Ему нужен Артур. И как можно быстрее.

— Я поеду с тобой, — откликается Таня, ее голос раздается уже не с другого конца помещения, ближе. Ходит она тихо, почти бесшумно. — Не против?

Слэйд против. Он против того, что вырубился посреди улицы, очнулся черт пойми где и черт пойми у кого. И того, что чувствует себя уязвимым, как никогда, и больше всего — того, что вынужден доверяться человеку, которого встретил первый раз в жизни и даже не видит, черт подери.

Если бы рядом был Билл — ворчливый мудак, занудный любитель читать ему нотации, самый надежный человек на всей гребаной планете, — было бы настолько проще.

Но не то чтобы Слэйду было из чего выбирать.

— Не против. Спасибо.

Ему все еще кажется, что нужно просто щелкнуть выключателем, и все станет на свои места.

***

 

По-настоящему не в своей тарелке Слэйд начинает чувствовать себя на улице. Он привык ждать удара в спину, «случайно» вылетевшей на тротуар машины, пущенной с крыши пули. Быть настороже посреди многолюдной улицы, когда у тебя остаются только звуки, трудно. Не подавать вида — еще труднее.

— Ты отлично справляешься для человека, только что оставшегося без зрения, Эв, — Таня держит Слэйда под локоть, пока они идут по улице, и, нужно честно признать, очень помогает не впечататься в фонарный столб, припаркованную на обочине машину, идущих навстречу людей. — Но, может, все же сначала купим тебе трость?

Таня ростом ему по плечо, хрупкая шестнадцатилетняя девочка, как вообще она дотащила его до своего комплекса в Бронкс. Слэйд не спрашивает, только слушает вполуха ее на удивление не раздражающую болтовню — про отставного полицейского пса, про типичную погоду в Нью-Йорке, лучшую в мире пекарню на пересечении Кросби и Бур-авеню, — и изредка отвечает на вопросы.

— Нет.

Она неуловимо напоминает Слэйду о Титанах в начале пути: наивный светлый ребенок, пытающийся сделать этот мир лучше. Борьбой со «злодеями» ли, спасением ли забравшихся на деревья котят. Таня говорит ему, отвечая на один из немногих заданных вопросов — еще когда они только выходят, спускаются по лестнице, — что никогда не прошла бы мимо человека, которому нужна помощь, кем бы он ни был.

Слэйд был — на словах, — героем.

«Тем, кто помогает другим, тоже бывает нужна помощь, Эван, разве нет?»

Слэйд почему-то думает о том, что знание о том, кто он такой, разобьет ей сердце.

Почему ему вообще есть до этого дело.

***

 

Артур, когда они добираются до медцентра, понимает правила игры сходу: не обращается к Слэйду по имени ни разу до того момента, как Таня называет его «Эваном».

В лаборатории тихо, и, должно быть, привычный полумрак. И никого кроме них троих.

Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее.

— Эван, — мягко говорит Артур, и Слэйд чувствует на себе его скептический взгляд. — Пройдемте.

— Аккуратнее, — предупреждает Артур все таким же ровным голосом. — Ступеньки.

— Ложитесь, — командует Артур, когда Слэйд снимает пиджак и рубашку, легко подталкивает в спину. — Вот сюда.

Слэйд осторожно растягивается на холодной поверхности, заставляет себя не напрягаться, когда Артур фиксирует его: ремнями — на поясе, поперек груди, металлические крепления фиксируют руки.

Слэйд все же вздрагивает всем телом, когда Артур берет у него кровь.

— Не дергайтесь, будьте добры.

— Предупредил бы, док, — цедит Слэйд сквозь зубы, откидывая голову назад и медленно выдыхая.

Артур отходит — Слэйд пытается угадать его действия по звукам, — а потом снова возвращается, садится рядом, подкатив стул.

— Рассказывайте. Эван.

***

 

— Темпоральный артериит.

— Нет головных болей и потери веса.

— Передняя ишемическая оптическая нейропатия.

— Нет секторальной оптической атрофии…

Слэйд битый час висит вниз головой в объятиях этого идиотского агрегата, пока Артур и Таня спорят за стеклом, и чувствует все нарастающую глухую злость.

Артур не знает, что с ним.

Они так и спорят о диагнозе, обсуждают чертову «биоинформатику Виллхэйна», которой Артур так гордится.

«Какой толк от всего этого дерьма, если ты не можешь даже сказать, что со мной», — думает Слэйд, отстегивая ремни.

Бесполезно. Он просто потратил время впустую.

— Ваш рецепт пациенту? — холодно спрашивает Артур. Бесится: все это время не может переспорить шестнадцатилетку.

— Трость и собака.

Слэйд хочет впечатать в стену кулак.

Безнадежно.

— Пора принять и двигаться дальше, — говорит Слэйд — и врет.

Он не может принять. И он не может двигаться дальше, не видя пути.

Вместо липкого страха только ком в горле и непонимание, что теперь делать.

***

 

— Скажи мне прямо.

Слэйд ждет, пока Таня отойдет, чтобы поговорить с Артуром напрямую.

— Нахождение в атомном реакторе ускорило потерю зрения. Это может быть необратимо.

— Шансы.

— Семьдесят пять к двадцати пяти.

Одна четвертая. Не так уж и мало, только Слэйд не привык полагаться на призрачные вероятности и удачу. Верить.

Собственный исцеляющий фактор, современная медицина оказываются бессильны. Он оказывается бессилен, проигрывает собственному организму. Слэйд думал, что все кончено, когда Аделин выбила ему глаз, и ошибался: всего лишь потребовалось время, чтобы перестроиться. Но сейчас.

Безнадежно.

***

 

Таня полна уверенной решимости.

Ее, кажется, еще больше, чем когда она говорит о том, что должна показать Слэйду, что его «геройская» деятельность не окончена, что это «не так». Она сама «супергерой», следовало догадаться сразу, только он был слишком увлечен хождением по кругу вокруг собственных проблем, чтобы думать о другом.

Слэйду тошно от самого себя. От снова всплывающем воспоминании о Титанах — тошно вдвойне.

Он возвращается с Таней обратно в Бронкс не из-за того, что с ней рядом почему-то легче — никогда не думал, что детский оптимизм и несгибаемая уверенность в чем-то могут быть настолько заразны, — чем справляться одному.

Потому что игра в хорошего парня — единственное, как он может отблагодарить Таню сейчас.

«Ты крутой, Эв. Ты справишься».

Почти смешно.

Не смешно только, когда Таня говорит о «затаившемся» неподалеку злодее — «он называет себя Дедлайн, боже, серьезно», — и Слэйд понимает, что не может отпустить ее одну: слишком хорошо знаком с членами Общества.

Слэйд не чувствует фрустрации, когда они обсуждают готовящееся покушение на конгрессвумен, ему просто не до того. Таня думает, что вернула ему надежду — это так легко считать по ее голосу. Слэйд не говорит ей, что все прозаичнее: он просто привык возвращать долги чего бы это ни стоило.

Иногда он платил гораздо дороже, чем рискуя собственной шкурой. Только об этом тоже не расскажет Тане никогда.


End file.
